Future Of Aselia
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Sheelos Colloyd Gesea EmilXmarta OCXOC OCXOC The tales of The Kids of The symphonian HEroes
1. Orge and Unlocked Artes

David the Writer: Hello, I am now putting up part 1 of Future of Alexis. This part features the first attack of the series caused by a Ogre. This attack is on Iselia. When the 5 of the 10 heroes fail, Ian steps up.

Sheena: Ian? If we fail, how can he win?

Colette: That's the question of the Day.

David the Writer: I guess you see what happens. Remember this is a few years after Dawn Of The New World. There is one new law: No one is allowed to use Artes at all.

Sheena: That is why it is so hard then.

Lloyd: No Kidding. All Game Characters (C) Namco Tales.

Zelos: All OCs (C) tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction.

David the Writer: Well thanks for the disclaimer, guys. Background Song is Infected by Demon Hunter. Now on with Part 1.

* * *

><p>Part 1: Ogre and Unlocked Artes<p>

Today, Ian and Alexis have planned on a little outing with just them two. Alexis got asked out by Ian and she accepted because he was the only one who could compete with her. No one else is any better than Ian. Alexis is the best child of the Entire World of Aselia. They are out at the lake and talking, very close to each other. Ian still is having trouble admitting his feelings to Alexis even after His talk with his dad. They are currently discussing why Ian had asked her for a little outing for just the two of them. Alexis couldn't figure out that Ian had feelings for her. Just like her mother and Father, Alexis is oblivious to love.

Alexis says "Well, I bet you are trying to admit something to me. I want to know if you are trying to move our relationship up a level."

That didn't mean she couldn't figure it out by him acting all nervous throughout the whole outing. She seen that before In Genis.

Ian says, nervously, "And... if I... am trying to?"

Alexis smiles and says "I want you to know that I want to move it up a level."

Just like Colette and Lloyd, she is oblivious to love but can easily hide her emotions. She hide her feelings for him for so long because of what people would think of her if she fell in love with her best friend. Ian got even more nervous and he just couldn't disappoint her anymore or these feelings of hers might drop. All of a sudden, a monster called a Ogre attacked the entrance of Iselia. Ian and Alexis ran straight toward there to watch their parents fight it. When they got there, they saw Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, Zelos, and Raine fighting the Ogre. They weren't looking too good, either. The Ogre is too powerful except if they used Artes. The Problem is a new law that says No one is allowed to use Artes at all. They are almost going to die when Ian decides to run up and attack the Ogre.

Zelos says "Son, what are you doing?"

Ian had no choice but to not hide the truth any longer.

Ian says "Burn to a crisp, Fireball."

The Fireball Arte is used and he just got a little tired. The fireball burns the ogre and then the ogre attacks with a Grand Slam Arte attack.

Ian dodges and says "Ha that's all you got, Life seal!"

The arte attacked the ogre, draining his Energy that is satisfied by either Eating or Sleeping.

Ian says "Burn to a crisp, Fireball!"

The fireball burns the Ogre.

Ian says "Sonic Thrust! Lightning Blade! Super Lightning Blade!"

The combo of artes attacks the Ogre and defeats it.

Alexis says "Ian, you used Artes to defeat that Ogre."

Lloyd says "That is unspeakable."

Colette says "He is just a young boy, Lloyd."

Ian says "It's alright because I wanted to leave the village for a while."

Zelos says "Then leave for a while. You will leave until we want you to come back."

Alexis says "I am going with him then."

Lloyd says "You sure you want to travel with this Arte-User, My daughter? I won't let you travel with him unless you are."

Alexis says "It seemed that he is using a different style of arte usage. I want to know what it is."

Zelos says "Alright then, go ahead and leave."

TBC... 


	2. In Ian's Arms

David the Writer: Well this is interesting to find that I needed to continue my story.

Ian: Yeah, I am quite interested in our future.

Alexis: So am I.

Dan: Hello everyone. I am Dan Irving, the brother of Alexis.

David the Writer: I think it is most interesting to have you at my side.

Ian: I will do the disclaimer. All TOS Locations and Characters Namco Tales. Ian, Alexis, and Dan tAll3Shyguy of Banger Universe Devs on DA, tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction plus Pink Kitty Rose Forums, and finally David the Creator on SA..

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Ian. Background Song is In Your arms by Stanfour. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Part 2: In Ian's Arms<p>

Ian and Alexis leave Iselia for later use of a home. Ian had only been there for school that Sheena and Zelos set up. Alexis was there because that's where her parents lived.

Ian says "You don't have to come along. Alexis."

Alexis says "I know I don't. I just want to be with you. I love you, Ian."

Ian blushes and says "I love you too, Alexis."

Alexis blushes and says "So it's settled then, right?"

Ian tells her that it is. Alexis approached him and kissed him on the cheek.

Ian says "You didn't have to do that. Oh, I am hungry."

Alexis says "Why are you hungry?"

Ian says "Well you see my artes are based off my energy I get from Eating and Sleeping so setting up camp is a great thing to do for me."

Alexis says "Alright since we are out in the forest, we will set up a camp."

Suddenly a figure is seen in the open area.

Alexis says "Who goes there?"

Alexis's Brother steps out of the bushes.

Alexis says "Dan?"

Dan says "I have come to watch over Ian to make sure he keeps you safe, Alexis. Father's Orders are what those words are."

Alexis says "Well I am going to learn to use the artes like Ian knows how to use them. If you want to stay, you got to learn as well."

Dan says "I understand and I accept those conditions because I am a little curious about the artes myself."

Ian says "Alright then, help us set up camp. Luckily, my dad gave me a camping set for 3 people to sleep in."

Dan says "We better set up camp quick."

Ian says "Yes, I am too tired to use my artes right now. I need to use some food. I wish I could make some for battle."

Skit 1 Plays as they set up camp.

Dan says "Now it looks like we have our sandwiches. I think I made some for the bag to help us learn to use our artes with our energy."

Ian says "Thanks for making those. Who wants to find The Wonder Chef?"

Dan yells "I do!"

Ian says "I see you were taking me seriously. The thing is, there is multiple of him in all the towns so we need to get the one of them back at Iselia."

Dan says "That's how I know Sandwich. I learned the recipe from the Wonder Chef."

Ian says "Wow, you are sure to get good points from him if you were to get the other recipes."

TBC... 


	3. Skit 1:  Cooking for battle 1

Multi-shot 1 Skit 1: Cooking for Battle 1  
>Plays as The group sets up camp the first time."<p>

Ian says "Well, this is interesting. We could make a sandwich for battle usage."

Alexis says "Well then, we should better cook some."

Dan says "Wait! Do we have the ingredients to make it?"

Alexis says "I forgot you knew how to cook, Dan."

Dan says "I didn't want to eat the cafeteria food Raine made."

Alexis says "Wow, you sure are amazing. It's a good thing you're my brother."

Ian says "Dan would be interesting to have as the cafeteria cook."

Dan says "Why thank you. The thing is, I only know how to make Sandwiches. I wish I knew how to make cookies, through."

Alexis sweat drops and says "Of course he said that."

Skit End


	4. Carry Ian Down

David the Writer: Well now we find out how much of a camping set Meltioko makes. Also, we see that the group gets Ratatosk's Approval for their arte usage.

Ian: Wow that's amazing.

Dan: Well, this is going to be interesting.

Alexis: Yeah it is. All TOS Characters and Locations Namco Tales. Ian, Dan, and Alexis tAll3Shyguy of Banger Universe Devs on DA, tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction plus Pink Kitty Rose Forums, and finally David the Creator on SA..

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Alexis. Background Song is Carry me Down by Demon Hunter. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Multi-Shot 1 Part 3: Carry Ian Down<p>

Well The group has eaten their food. They then decided to take a rest. The group was lucky that no monsters had decided to attack them. They were also lucky that Meltioko Camping Sets came with whole Cottages.

Dan says "Talking about being over prepared. Mr. Wilder's Home Town is what I mean."

Ian says "Yeah, I know. I was lucky to be born in Triet. I love That town by the way."

Alexis says "Yeah we figured that out. Hey, let's head toward Triet. It's the next closest town."

They slept for the night. When they got up, they started walking toward Triet. Then a monster attacked them.

Ian and Dan enter the battle.

Dan says "What am I doing in the battle?"

Ian says "Time to learn to use artes with your energy."

Dan says "Alright."

Ian says "First you approach your enemy. Then you focus your mind on your energy value to use some of it to do a arte like this." He concentrates on his foe and says "Demon Fang."

Dan says "Okay." He approaches the Egg-Bear and concentrates his mind on him. Then he says "Sonic Thrust!"

The Sonic Thrust and Demon Fang hit their targets. Then the Egg-Bear is defeated.

Dan says "Alright, we're the best."

Ian says "Heh, guess so."

They exit the battle and start toward Triet once again.

Dan says "Alright, I will use the artes to beat any monster that attacks us."

Alexis says "You will also obey father's orders, too."

Ian says "It's great to be able to not break the law while still using artes."

Ratatosk says "Yes I heard about your little ability, Ian. How did you learn it?"

Ian says "It's thanks to my friend Lichen."

Ratatosk says "A monster? He taught you how to do?"

Ian says "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Ratatosk says "I am going to tell people to respect your way of using artes if you agree to teach it to other people as well."

Ian says "I agree to do that then."

Dan says "Well we should get to work on walking to Triet. Maybe we can find some party members there."

Ian says "That's a pretty good idea."

Alexis says "Yeah, It is. Thanks, Ratatosk, for accepting it."

Ratatosk says "There will come a time when it is needed."

Alexis says "Alright then."

TBC... 


	5. All the things Alexis Said

David the Writer: Alright so we make it to the next part of Future of Aselia. This one is All the Things Alexis Said.

Lloyd: Again? Alexis better not get in any danger because of you, Ian.

Ian: I promise to protect her with my life.

Lloyd: Well, that's good to know.

Alexis: This is getting interesting, isn't it Mom?

Colette: Yeah you're right.

Alexis: All TOS Characters and Fighting Styles Namco Tales. Alexis, Ian and Dan tAll3Shyguy of Banger Universe Devs on DA, tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction plus Pink Kitty Rose Forums, and finally David the Creator on SA.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Alexis. Background Song is All The Things She Said by T.A.T.U. Now On with the Story.

* * *

><p>Multi-Shot 1 Part 4: All the Things Alexis Said<p>

The group arrives at Triet and they see Genis Sage and Presea Combatir there. Alexis runs over to Genis and says hi to him.

Genis says "Hey. Alexis? Dan?"

Alexis says "Ian used an arte and Lloyd and Zelos kicked him out for some time. Alexis and Dan decided to follow him, Alexis on her own free will and Dan on his father's orders."

Genis sighs and says "Lloyd, at least there is no Desians anymore."

A Man hidden in the shadows says "That's what you think."

The group jumps at this voice. That's when they see Ratatosk.

Genis says "What do you mean, Ratatosk?"

Ratatosk says "I mean, there are some evil desians left and some good ones as well. I suggest you come along with these three, Genis."

Genis says "I must be able to learn my magic then."

Ratatosk says "Yes, Ian needs a mage to teach how to use magic."

Genis says "Well if I am going to be in the group, then I want Presea in the group."

Ratatosk says "Alright then."

Genis joins the party. The group then starts hunting for more party members. Then they run into Presea.

Ratatosk says "Presea, I want you to join up with these arte teachers."

Presea agrees to joining the party. Presea joins the party. Well Then they head out of town.

"Where should we head toward next?" Genis says.

"We should head," Ian says "toward Triet Ruins. We need to fight some monsters."

Dan says "Good idea."

They start to head toward Triet Ruins. Halfway there, An angel appears.

"Hmm, I sense Angel Powers," The Angel says.

Alexis says "Who has Angel Powers?"

"The three who have it are Ian, Dan, and Alexis. Hmm, I also sense Devil Allies for Genis," The Angel says.

Presea says "Genis, what does he mean?"

Genis says "Never mind that."

The Angel says "Hmm, I see you haven't told them about your dark powers."

Genis says "I haven't been able to use dark powers if I had them."

The Angel chuckles and attacks them. This is when Genis and Presea learn to use artes with their energy. They have a blast using their artes. They then run the rest of the way to Triet Ruins. When they get there, they start to fight all kinds of fire element Monster Types. They are pretty fun. Then they also solve the puzzle and make it into The Fire Shrine. At that point, they see some Evil Desians. The desians capture Alexis.

TBC... 


End file.
